And So We Meet Again
by Gleefulbabe
Summary: While on a mission to bring down a notorious Russian druglord, James happens upon someone he never thought he would see again. The results of which could jeopordise both the mission and their safety. Tim Dalton Bond
1. Chapter 1

I've really wanted to write a Bond!fic for a long time but I never really had a clue what I could write about. Fortunately this one came to me today :-) Written in the Dalton era because he's my favourite 007 (although I know it's not exactly popular opinion!) and the whole basis for this is from his time as Bond. I really hope it's not too incredible or outlandish. I'm trying to make it as authentic as possible. Hope you enjoy!

Another day, another mission. James Bond walked into the casino of the hotel in which he was staying on a mission. His baby blue eyes scanned the room, looking for one man in particular: Remi Zlatin, a Russian druglord who had been using exotic fish, or the pretence thereof, to transport Cocaine into Western Europe.  
Bond scanned the place for a moment before his eyes finally landed on his target. Remi Zlatin sat at a pokertable with two other me, a considerable stash of chips neatly stacked before him. A blonde woman wearing a high-collar blue dress sat by his side, her face hidden by a compact mirror she was using to check her make-up.

"Mind if I join you?" James asked politely, sitting down opposite his target at the table. He noticed the blonde froze.

Zlatin shrugged. "This isn't your average game of poker, join only if you're up for it." He was a very muscular man with broad shoulders. His face showed his experience with a furrowed brow. Zlatin's eyes were cold and piercing blue while his hair was extremely fair. He was in his late thirties, early forties at most.

Bond smiled wryly, "I'm sure I can keep up." He could get one over even the best players and had done many a time. Poker suited the espionnage life very well.

"Deal him in then," the Russian ordered before glancing at the blonde by his side, "Put that mirror away, you look as if you're hiding," he chastised.

With shaky hands the woman shut the compact and it was then that James really saw her. He knew exactly why she had been hiding. He would know those eyes anywhere...

"Kara?" Bond asked in complete disbelief. He never thought that he would see her again after all that had happened. That mission seemed like a lifetime ago, being with her seemed like a lifetime ago. So much had changed since but such is the life of a 00 agent.

She inclined her head curtly, a bit too cautious to seem natural. "James."

James was suddenly aware that his assignment had just become a lot more complicated but he had no idea just how much. 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has been a royal pain. I wanted to elongate it but writing in a tablet is so frustrating. Stupid slow thing :(

"You two have met?" Zlatin wondered, seeming unphased.

James nodded. "We worked together half a year ago in Vienna." That was understating it.

"Yes, James is a very talented violinist. He's quite good on the slopes too from what I can remember," Kara added with a teasing smile, "Tell me, are you still performing? I certainly hope so..."

Bond smiled wryly, "Oh, all the time," glancing down at his cards, he threw in a couple of chips. He caught the eye of a barman and beckoned him over.

"What can I get you, Mr. Bond?"

"Vodka martini. Shaken not stirred," the secret agent replied just as he had done so many times before.

The barman nodded, "Certainly, anything for you, Mr. Zlatin?"

The drug lord glanced down at his hand before answering, "A bottle of your finest Russian Vodka and four glasses."

"Three," Kara quickly amended knowing what her boyfriend was up to.

Zlatin placed one of his hands over hers. "Not even one drink?"

She shook her head firmly, "No."

He looked back to the barman. " Three glasses. Unless Mr. Bond would like to join us?"

"No thank you."

"Very well," said the barman before leaving their presence again.

"So what brings you all the way to Moscow, Mr. Bond? A performance perhaps?" Zlatin wondered curiously trying his best to suss out the Briton.

James shook his head. "No, but it is business. I need to see a man about a dog. Or should I say fish..."

Kara's eyes widen and she shot her former loved a worried look, which James in turn ignored.

Zlatin arched an eyebrow but didn't show anything more. "You are a collector?"

"More like a prospective collector. I've always had a great interest in marine biology. I find sea creatures to be truly fascinating."

The fair man smiled falsely. "Well it is a coincidence that you should end up at my table tonight, Mr. Bond, for I myself am a respected exotic fish dealer. Unless my reputation precedes me?"

"Oh yes, you came highly recommended to me by a friend. You may remember him, Henry Simmons?" James asked and watched him carefully.

Zlatin paused and the spy knew that the game was more or less up. "Oh yes, I was very sorry to hear of his tragic death. Poisoned by the sting of a creature he was so passionate about... Truly a waste. One can never be too careful when handling such creatures..."

"Indeed," James answered, the hidden meaning in the other man's words not lost on him. The bartender arrived back with all the drinks and set them down on the table.

"I am holding a fundraiser tomorrow night, some of my merchandise will be on show if you want to join us. If you like what you see, I can take you to my aquarium..." Zlatin offered.

007 smiled briefly. "Sounds wonderful."

They continued with their game and nearly fifteen minutes later Kara kissed her lover on the cheek. "I'm going to go up to the suite and lie down."

Zlatin frowned. "Is everything okay?" he wondered, the genuine concern in his voice catching James off guard. He watched the exchange carefully.

The blond nodded. "Yes, I'm just tired,"

"Okay, I have a brief meeting in an hour but I will follow you up after that."

Kara gave him another kiss and stood up, completely avoiding eye contact with James. He immediately knew why. His eyes focused in on her well-rounded stomach. The Mi6 agent couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her mere involvent in all of this was inconvenient enough without her being pregnant by the man he was trying to take down. That was a nightmare. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Bond sighed inwardly. Of couse something else would get in the way. "She really is an extraordinary woman..."

Zlatin smiled with evident pride. "You have no idea."

I wouldn't be so sure, James thought.

"Aces full of eights; Mr. Bond wins," the table attendant announced and James smiled smugly while gathering his winnings.

"You are quite the player, Mr. Bond," Zlatin conceded begrudingly before downing the last of his glass of vodka.

007 smiled cockily. He was always particularly proud of his card skills. They were very useful in his line of work. "You have no idea..."

Zlatin arched an eyebrow, "Well I certainly hope that I will not be so unfortunate as to find out the full extent of your abilities..." to James that sounded more a warning than a statement. "I will be seeing you tomorrow night?"

"Certainly," Bond replied with a false smile, "I look forward to it."

The drug lord stood, "Likewise," he said and shook the Englisman's hand, "Goodbye, Mr. Bond."

James watched him make his way to the exit where Zlatin left with two other men. "Add this to my account," the secret agent told the attendant before heading off in the other direction towards the hotel. 


End file.
